


What's inside

by MintSlice



Series: 5 Man Dates - The series [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: The boys have a little drinking party, and Mink leaves with Koujaku when he gets a little too drunk.Clear and Noiz are left alone briefly, and Noiz wonders what makes Clear tick. Literally. When Aoba comes back to the room and catches them, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Clear/Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Series: 5 Man Dates - The series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What's inside

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This is set in the same universe as the 5 Man Dates series, but doesn't have any specific placement on the timeline, and was just something I wanted to write.
> 
> It was a lot hotter in my head.

Noiz sat on Aoba’s floor, leaning against his bed, again. He knew they were meant to all make more of an effort to go to other places, but honestly, Aoba’s house just felt… Comfortable. The old men (Noiz had upgraded Mink to old man, since he hung out with Koujaku so much these days) were out smoking, again, and Aoba and Clear were downstairs making snacks. Aoba’s grandmother wasn’t home, so they all saw fit to just do whatever they felt like for the day. Noiz was, again, working hard while everyone else socialised. Aoba had tried numerous times to drag him away from his holo-screens, but Noiz was pretty backed up and he was getting frustrated with some of his team members who were, to be blunt, useless shits.

“Guys! Snacks!” Aoba called from the doorway. He carried in a basket of freshly baked, if a little misshapen, doughnuts, and Clear was expertly carrying several dishes with different drinking snacks. Noiz decided to test himself on the foods Clear spread out. Salad. Easy. Karaage. Nice. Agedashi tofu. Another new addition to Noiz’s vocabulary. Red strips of meat…

“What’s this?” Noiz said, scrutinising the dish before him. Clear and Aoba both looked over to him, then to the dish. Clear clapped his hands together and seemed to be quite pleased with himself.

“Ah! I was searching recipes online during the week and I also happened to find this meat in stock, which was very rare!” Clear rambled. Noiz looked at him with a bored expression, trying to hold back his frustration.

“Yes. But what is it?” Noiz asked, not able to hide his agitation.

“It’s raw horse meat!” Clear beamed. Noiz looked between Clear and Aoba to see if there was any indication that this was a joke.

“It’s pretty good, I tried some downstairs. Why don’t you take a bite, Noiz?” Aoba offered, pushing the plate in question closer to him. Clear also seemed to be looking at him expectantly. Just then, the door to the balcony opened and Mink and Koujaku slipped inside. If Noiz didn’t know better, he’d swear there was a genuine smile on Mink’s face.

“Ooh! What’s this? What a spread!” Koujaku marvelled at the food. He took a seat immediately next to Aoba, a little too close for Noiz’s preference, and cracked open a can of beer. “Clear, you could work in a bar with food like this!” Koujaku insisted. Clear blushed, but Aoba patted him on the back and shared his support for that, too..

“I wonder if Mizuki-san has a need for a cook at Black Needle?” Clear pondered while everyone else dug in. Noiz noticed that the old men were packing away beers quite quickly while Aoba cradled his first can, taking cautious sips. Clear didn’t seem to be interested in alcohol, and Noiz himself didn’t really drink, being underage.

In no time at all, Koujaku was roaring drunk, and Noiz noticed with a degree of relief that the horse meat seemed to be all gone without him having to sample it. He did, however, dig into the karaage. Koujaku was sloppily leaning all over Mink, who was handling his drink particularly well, or at least so it seemed. When Koujaku leaned to his other side and landed on Aoba’s shoulder, Noiz’s hackles raised, but when Koujaku leaned in to kiss Aoba, that’s when he was at his limit.

“Ok! Koujaku-san! That’s enough for now!” Clear stepped in before Noiz could make a move. Clear picked up Koujaku effortlessly and went to drag him towards the door.

“Wait up, I’ll take him,” Mink stated. Noiz noticed that he wobbled a little when he stood, but otherwise he seemed capable of handling the old man.

“Are you sure, Mink-san?” Clear asked. His face was twisted in concern, and Noiz decided that his heart was way too big to be bleeding for these idiots.

“Ah, I’d better see them out,” Aoba said with a sigh. “Sit down Clear and relax, ok?” Aoba and Mink supported Koujaku as they left the room. Noiz could hear the commotion caused by trying to guide him down the staircase. 

“I hope they’ll be ok…” Clear said, face still crinkled with worry. It was then that Noiz really took a close look at him. There was a line down his face that marked that two halves of his skin were slightly different shades. He knew Clear was a robot, but he hadn’t given any extensive thought to it.

“Oi,” Noiz called. Clear looked over to him with wide eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, so Noiz decided this would act as a good distraction. “Are you like an allmate?” Clear stared unblinkingly at him for a few moments, prompting him to continue, “You know, like with ports to plug you into other devices, or space to insert extra hardware?”

“Oh! I suppose I do…” Clear trailed off, looking past Noiz, not at him. Suddenly his eyes met with Noiz’s own, and he sprung up. “Would you like to see?” Before Noiz could answer, Clear was sitting next to him with his back towards the door. Noiz looked at him suspiciously as he began unbuttoning his shirt, but then he pulled at the skin of his chest and Noiz was about to hold out his hands to stop him when a panel popped open and a neatly organised board of switches and plugs appeared. Clear looked down at it himself, then turned to Noiz, who was in silent awe.

“Let me plug in my coil,” was the first thing out of Noiz’s mouth. Clear nodded and held the panel open for him to access.

“All of my vital circuitry is of course further inside, but you can connect to my OS and do general maintenance from this board.” Clear added helpfully. Noiz had trouble recognising other people’s emotions, but he was getting better at it, and he swore that Clear was a lot more melancholy than he let on. Noiz leaned his head in nonetheless to investigate all the ports that he could connect to.

“What is going on here?” Aoba’s voice suddenly boomed from the doorway. Clear jumped from the surprise, pushing Noiz away.

“Nothing, he was just showing me his maintenance panel,” Noiz said nonchalant. Aoba’s mouth dropped.

“I wanna see.” Aoba said, and he invited himself to come sit down close to Noiz in front of Clear so that he could see, too.

“Noiz-san was just about to open my OS, but honestly I don’t think you’ll find anything interesting in there,” Clear said solemnly. Noiz ignored him and plugged his coil in anyway. When the screen popped up from his coil, he was met with such an intricate interface that he couldn’t make heads from tails. He scrolled through the data, but none of it made sense to him. When he looked over to Aoba, he was just as stunned.

“I guess you’re really more complex than an allmate,” Aoba marvelled. Noiz had to agree.

“What kind of people did Toue have working for him to make something like this?” Noiz said absently. Clear’s head hung at that, and he quickly detatched himself from Noiz’s coil and shut the panel.

“Is it ok if we don’t talk about that,” Clear asked, peeping up through his bangs.

“Of course. I’m so sorry, Clear. I didn’t know this would upset you!” Aoba said, looking like he was about to cry. He quickly moved to sit beside Clear and wrapped him into a hug. “We don’t ever have to talk about that stuff if you don’t want to.” Noiz watched the two embrace impassively, but he was starting to burn with jealousy.

“It’s ok, Aoba-san. I understand the curiosity,’ Clear said, rubbing his thumb against Aoba’s cheek as if he was the one who needed cheering up. Noiz couldn’t tell who instigated it, but suddenly he was staring at a scene he definitely didn’t want to witness: Aoba kissing someone that wasn’t him. Clear held Aoba’s face gently in his palm and pushed their lips together, slipping his tongue in. Aoba let out a moan at the feeling, and closed his eyes. Noiz was irate enough already, but then Clear’s hand ran down Aoba’s body to grip his hip, and he was ready to jump.

“W-Wait!” Aoba said suddenly, breaking the kiss. He looked over to Noiz suddenly, with a look on his face like he was guilty about something. Noiz hoped that that was exactly what he was feeling. Without waiting, Noiz brought himself close to Aoba and scooped him up in a passionate kiss of his own. From the corner of his eye he looked at Clear to gauge his reaction, but to his surprise, Clear had an even more heated expression on his face. Noiz broke from the kiss, still looking at Clear, trying to think what the other might be thinking. It caught him suddenly when Clear was practically in his lap, kissing him now. Noiz clung onto Aoba, but he didn’t resist the kiss, either. Fair’s fair, he figured.

“Noiz-san… Aoba-san…” Clear said breathlessly when he pulled away from the kiss. He looked to Aoba and ran his hand under the hem of his shirt. “May I?” He asked, maintaining sincere eye contact. Aoba simply nodded, and helped Clear pull his shirt up over his head. Both Aoba and Noiz took one sleeve of Clear’s open shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. Then, Clear reached for Aoba’s belt, and Noiz couldn’t help but dive in and help tear Aoba’s pants from him.

“H-Hey! That’s no fair! I can’t be the only one naked!” Aoba complained, holding his legs close to himself to cover his privates. Clear shook his head and picked up a pillow.

“Aoba-san, hug this pillow and get on all fours,” Clear directed. Aoba looked shocked at first, but Noiz could see the clear erection between his legs, and figured that maybe that earlier beer had had some effect on him after all. With the pillow in his arms, chest pressed against the floor and ass in the air, Aoba got into position as directed. Noiz swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe he got to experience this, even if it had to be shared with someone else. Aoba’s asshole twitched as he was under the scrutiny of the other men.

“H-hurry up and do something!” Aoba whined. His legs were shaking and his cock dangled between them, already hard and wet. Noiz watched Clear as he reached for his coat to pull out a little tube of something. Carefully, Clear pulled off his gloves and smeared the liquid over his fingers. Noiz recognised it immediately, and watched in silence as Clear rubbed his fingers around Aoba’s hole. “A-Ah!” Aoba cried out as Clear probed at his entrance. Noiz was entranced as Clear continued to rub his fingers over Aoba, prodding inside and thrusting ever so gently. Noiz felt his own dick harden the more Aoba moaned out loud with pleasure.

Impatient, Noiz snatched the bottle of lube from Clear and drizzled it on his own fingers. He gave Aoba’s ass a tentative spank with his clean hand, and delighted in the pleasured gasp that came from him. Getting into position, Noiz thrust is fingers inside Aoba alongside Clear. Their fingers slid in and out easily, and they both worked to stretch him out more, pressing and thrusting around inside to find the spot that would make Aoba go wild. With his free hand, Noiz reached around to toy with Aoba’s dick, and Aoba nearly screamed from the pleasure.

Suddenly, Clear leaned his head down close to Aoba’s ass and licked his tongue along his cheek, nipping the skin slightly. Noiz watched with wide eyes as Clear’s tongue moved to Aoba’s entrance, licking around the edges that his fingers weren’t stretching out. As Clear pulled Aoba’s asshole wide open, he slipped his tongue inside and began lapping at it, delighting in Aoba’s moans and cries as he further stimulated him. Eventually, Clear pulled back and thrust his fingers back inside with renewed vigour. 

“N-No! Stop!” Aoba cried, despite thrusting his hips back to push their fingers deeper inside of him. “I’m… gonna… Ah!” Aoba moaned. Noiz gripped the base of his dick tight and pulled his fingers out, and Clear followed suit, observing Noiz’s action. Aoba moaned with disappointment from the loss of pleasure, but Noiz saw his asshole twitch again when he heard the sound of his zipper being opened. Noiz pulled himself free from his pants, and kneeled behind Aoba. Clear seemed to get it, and moved to sit in front of Aoba’s head. Noiz lined himself up with Aoba’s ass and gently pushed forward, a small gasp escaping him as the head of his dick slid easily inside of Aoba.

“Aoba-san, me too,” Clear said gently, and pulled his own dick out of his pants to present to Aoba. Aoba stretched his arms out to play with Clear’s dick, and Clear scooted forward so that Aoba could reach far enough to suck his cock into his mouth. Noiz’s dick twitched and grew harder still as he heard the lewd sounds coming from Aoba’s mouth, the squelching of his dick thrusting inside the man he desires most adding to the hotness of the atmosphere between them.

“Mnf!” Aoba moaned around Clear’s cock, pushing his hips back to push more of Noiz’s dick inside his ass. Noiz gripped his hips with bruising strength and thrust inside as hard as he could. “Mm!” Aoba moaned again, mouth still full of dick. He pushed his hips back harder, encouraging Noiz to keep up a brutal pace as he fucked him. 

“Ah! Ah! Aoba-san! I’m cumming!” Clear called out. He pushed Aoba’s head down hard on his cock, and Noiz watched as his hips jerked up into Aoba’s face. He saw little droplets of cum spurt out of Aoba’s mouth as he struggled to keep it all in. “Ah, you swallowed,” Clear commented as he wiped cum off Aoba’s cheek. All Aoba could do in response was drop his head back down to the pillow and moan hard as Noiz continued to fuck him.

“Mnn! Noiz… I’m… Ah…!” Aoba cried into the pillow. His ass clamped around Noiz’s dick, and he found it more and more difficult to thrust in effectively. “Aah!” Aoba called again as his hips slammed back against Noiz and he shot cum against the floor. The clenching pressure around his dick forced Noiz into his own orgasm, and he filled Aoba so full that when he pulled out, cum immediately dipped out. Noiz sat back, panting, as Aoba’s body dropped to the floor, exhausted.

“Aoba-san! Let’s get you cleaned up!” Clear said cheerfully. It was an oddly innocent demeanour for the act that they’d just participated in. Aoba just hummed and let Clear drag him out to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Noiz grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and gently wiped himself off, readjusting his clothes. He noticed the cum spilled on the floor and decided to clean that up, too. As much as Noiz wanted to join them in the bathroom, he stayed in the bedroom and left them to it.

Noiz definitely gave up on joining them in the bathroom when he heard more of those sexy moans echoing off the bathroom walls.

**Author's Note:**

> True story, I went to an Izakaya when I was studying in Tokyo, and one of the European students ordered horse sashimi. I just can't even fathom. They claimed it was really tasty, but there's a limit to my adventurousness.


End file.
